


【骸云】灵魂试验品

by caviaryusi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caviaryusi/pseuds/caviaryusi
Summary: 时间不准orz
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro





	【骸云】灵魂试验品

【骸云】灵魂试验品  
灵魂实验品

骸云半架空|骸云only|ooc有

雨水顺着一排倾斜的屋檐「嗒嗒」落下，银线在半空中被截断留下一滩冰冷，赭红的鸟居颜色在雨中愈发明亮，妖冶的红快要灼伤眼睛。知更鸟发出一声长长的，不只是悲戚还是凄厉的哀鸣，房舍在雨中静默，雨景背后是苍茫的墨绿。

黑发的少年从折袖中拿出匣子，乌黑的发紧贴脸颊，雨水由发梢滴落而下打湿木匣上诡谲晦涩的木纹，少年打开匣——

纸伞应声而落，干燥的伞面光华内敛，依稀可辨青绿色的竹叶在雾霭中一片灰蒙。

「你好我是灵魂实验品69号，欢迎启用本产品，本次启用时间，2012年。」

少年睁开红蓝异色眼，双眸含笑得戏谑。

「哦呀？似乎找上了年纪相仿的雇主呢kufufu~」

> > >

纵然你有再多无法接受的东西，但是作为这个灵魂的载体就不得不去接受，偌大的空间里充斥的便是这种定律，哪怕你是云雀恭弥自是无可免俗。

于是黑发的少年就这样接受了闯入视线的蓝发少年，接受六道骸在他面前乱晃，接受六道骸违反风纪毫无美感的诡异发型，接受他用阴阳怪气的异色眼意味不明的注视，接受六道骸诡谲到令人抓狂的笑声。

「kufufu麻雀你真的不要吃吗由我亲手制成的凤梨味意大利面。」

所以说……这种东西到底是存在了多长时间有多少精力无处发泄呢……

「我也不知道呢……大概似乎可能也许有那么一段时间了吧……很长很长的一段时间。」

有的时候云雀忍无可忍将拐子抽向六道骸，只是每一次银色的钝器都只是打穿少年纤细挺拔的身影后当啷当啷地落地打转，最终掷地有声地落在角落。而打穿不久的少年身体摇曳一段时间却又凭借藕断丝连后轻若游丝的雾气重新愈合，然后雾霭越来越浓越来越厚最终重新形成少年蓝色的发，异色的瞳以及绿色的迷彩制服。

这个时候六道骸就会依旧勾起嘴角笑着说kufufu麻雀别着急哟。

谁着急了你只不过是灵魂而已连咬杀的价值都没有。

黑发的少年刚想说出口又暗自作罢，既然连咬杀的价值都没有那么交流也是毫无意义。

> > >

三月份恼人的绵雨逐渐被不留情面的瓢泼大雨所取代，时间行云流水像是云雀恭弥的和服振袖从未停滞，拐子由半空横劈而下气势凛然，案头的红莲曳曳绰绰激起几片浮萍洋洋洒洒，水花在盆中四溅。

蓝发的少年匿笑出声，一枝独秀的红莲开得浓烈，花瓣尖端像是有火苗在跳跃。映在少年鸢尾红的右眼。

「红莲之火灼灼燃烧，业火重燃燃起绝望。」

像是冉冉升起的朝阳一样沉重的红色，渲染出一片碧血蒸腾的天空，渲染了六道骸的半生绝望。

蓝发的少年避过攻击转身，银色的钝器在他身后掠过，回过头看见云雀锋芒毕露的黑曜，深沉得像要把人拖进去，宛若一池淡水濯濯深埋着云雀恭弥的骄傲。

多美好的一片净土。

> > >

六道骸一天天具现化，由刚开始的幻像到后来能够拿出三叉戟与他打得酣畅淋漓。云雀恭弥由刚开始的接受演变为习惯，习惯了身边多一个人分享共同的空气。

习惯了戴着袖章回来他的调笑，习惯了下雨的时候他手执青伞推门而入，习惯了他对着木匣一言不发，习惯了他在耳边低不可闻的叹息，习惯了他捂住右眼低声匿笑。

只是一直都不真实啊。

云雀恭弥甚至在怀疑打开匣子是否明智，六道骸明明捧着花盆站在他面前却让人慌得担心，下一秒他会不会支离破碎烟消云散，会不会雾气蒸腾开始融化，会不会随风摇曳气若游丝。他难以捉摸单薄得让人怀疑是否真的存在，似乎泡在水里就能被分解溶化。

蓝发的少年坐在窗前摆弄盆中的红莲，木匣摆在窗台的另一头，晦涩诡谲的花纹附着在斑斑驳驳的表面，六道骸笑得轻描淡写，对面黑发的少年敛目微憩。

骨节分明的手指捻起失去色泽的花瓣，稍一施力枯萎的绯红便化作粉尘，骸眯起眼看零星的绯红无目的地飘向空中，整个空气里霎时洋溢满红莲干净好闻的香气，粉尘向四周扩散很快销声匿迹没留下任何残渣。

「脉脉红莲灼，幽幽空山寂。举目环四围，但见一池空。」

不该在这样的季节凋谢啊，在盛夏结束掉的生命。

本该带着自信与笑容走过满满整个夏天，当青涩的莲苞还在池中摇曳时骄傲地认为不需要依托，当被单独移植仅仅接受窗头一小寸的阳光时开始怀念，当红烛燃尽时烛泪落地，红莲不过是一味普通的生命，说什么绝望坚强都太过分。

> > >

「如果作为实验品的话，就太可惜了呢。」六道骸目光兜兜转转最终回归视线，盆中的红莲只剩下结了一半的莲蓬，楚楚可怜地颤动。

「所以请作为我留下的理由好吗？恭弥。」少年鲜少唤他的名，寡淡地敛起笑发觉黑发的少年敛起的目早已经睁开，末了又加上一句。

「哦呀哦呀，果然没睡着呢。」

少年的眸锋芒毕露，深沉得像要把人拖进去，宛若一池淡水濯濯深埋着云雀恭弥的骄傲。

那是他所钟爱的净土。

云雀恭弥听见蓝发的少年没由来的请求，六道骸收起恼人的诡异笑声和没根据的自信对自身产生质疑，雾气飘渺的少年的声音像是来自另一个空间，之间隔了太多混沌缭绕的物质，我无法介入你的空间，你无法干涉我的世界。

那么我应该凭借什么把你留下。

拿什么牵绊住你都太过清浅，因为你是业火焚过身的红莲啊。

所以请别给我如此沉重的代价，我承受不起。

所以我只能逃避。

骸收起手，重新挂起笑。

> > >

六道骸失踪了整整一周，云雀恭弥的生物钟紊乱了一周。

回到宅子里收起拐子没有「kufufu」的调笑，下雨的时候青色的伞静谧地立在床脚，放出灵魂的木匣被遗忘在角落逐渐落灰，浅眠的时候没有声响把他吵醒，没有鸢尾红的眼的注视。

就连丢出去的浮萍拐都失去了方向。

当他习惯了一个人的存在之后那个人又消失了，一切回归原点，少年的离去就像是把他身体里的一部分硬生生地分离出来，留下一个没有底的伤口。

都说时间是最伟大的治愈师，只需等待便可，但是拿什么说服云雀恭弥去等。六道骸留下一个无尽头的伤口和一个落了灰的木匣，带走了云雀恭弥的骄傲与自尊。

没有什么比这更厉害了，他不费吹灰之力把云雀恭弥打击的溃不成军，他用五个月的时间把那个字典里没有逃避骄傲的不可一世的云雀恭弥抹杀，留下了一个会逃避会自责会难过会软弱的云雀恭弥，最后离开的连渣都不剩，等着他的妥协。

委实过分。

> > >

并盛的夏日祭迫在眉睫，云雀不发话，草壁哲矢叼着叶子皱眉看自家委员长莫名的反常，走人也不是劝告也不是。

「倔强的孩子执拗起来可真是会头痛的啊kufufu~」

少年驱尽雾气，宛若红莲悄然落地。

> > >

仿佛一切都理所当然，六道骸回来得面无愧色，黑发的少年甚至忘记了把拐子丢出去。不真实感依旧存在，但是……能够回来就已足够。

还能奢求什么呢，早该满足了。

草壁哲矢发觉黑发的少年目光锐利起来，像是神游天外后回归本体，云雀恭弥像是久不活动的机器重新运转起来，较为老相的少年后知后觉地退下，走出门之前闻到一股浓郁的红莲香。

真是奇怪……那盆红莲不是已经死掉了么。

「kufufu麻雀考虑好了么。」

「随便怎样都好，但是你不能逃走。」

> > >

整个夏天似乎都在迎接这场祭祀，形形色色的人走在热闹的街道上，左右两边是温暖异常的各式店铺，女孩子们穿着浴衣结伴而行，容貌俏丽的艺妓站在高楼勾栏卖笑。

天空中有归鸟掠过，黑色的影子投下一地的斑驳。似乎一切都被打回原形，男孩节的鲤鱼旗高挂在屋顶，边角处残留着五月份的雨滴。金鱼在水中摆动身体留下一道金红色的光影。衣袖袂袂晃花了少年们青涩的眼。并盛的稳重与古朴终于在盛夏绽放，腐朽的尘埃与亮丽的传统水乳相融。

蓝发的少年收起青色的伞，映目整片的红色调惊心动魄，云雀恭弥收完保护费正想回宅子却被抓住衣袖。

「kufufu麻雀难得出门没穿校服不如一起去看花火吧。」

很合身的黑色和服紧贴少年单薄的肩，踏着木屐行走甚为不便。云雀有些后悔嫌麻烦没带拐子，抬头看了看暮色深沉的天空，火烧云亮丽的夺人心魄。

「开缄日映晚霞色，满幅风生秋水纹。」

黑发的少年上前一步摆脱抓住衣角的手，头也不回地向前走，柔软的黑色发丝扬起一阵微弱的风，占据六道骸的整个视野。

「走了。」

> > >

云雀恭弥不知道从什么时候开始迁就六道骸，他们之间本该连迁就都算不上。没有比若离若即更微妙的关系了。

比如容忍六道骸心不在焉地避过拐子，比如容忍六道骸使用门后常年立着的青伞，比如容忍六道骸吵醒他的浅眠，比如容忍他自顾自地买很多很多无关紧要的东西占据属于云雀的空间。

或许仅仅因为六道骸只是灵魂。

落了灰的匣子在骸回来后重见天日，诡谲阴晦的花纹似乎在诉说一个不为人知的真相。只是六道骸似乎不再对着它发呆，或许仅仅因为云雀恭弥的妥协。

这些才不是我想要的。

有好多似是而非的人情世故，灼热得就像就像沙滩上的石头，多少真知灼见无法看透，倒是这些人情世故熠熠发烫。明明是没有价值的石头而已，却被看得那么重要。

比如夏日祭的夜晚，六道骸买了很多很多的糖果很多很多的扇子。云雀恭弥甚至能够记起六道骸买的是麦芽糖还是金平糖，六道骸抱着的扇子是圆形的还是扇形的。

蓝发的少年跟在人潮之后，各式各样花里胡哨的和服挡住他的视线，少年抱着满怀的金红色翘首，金红色的铃铛叮叮当当响了一路，红色的穗状装饰坠在少年怀中的扇柄倾泻下一路的火红色星芒。

——像是迷途的孩子抱着满满当当的野花和树枝穿过布满荆棘的丛林。

他看见停留在远方的黑曜，不论是多么多么耀眼的金红色也无法遮掩的，胜过一切绣工精湛振袖的黑曜。

——那是云雀恭弥的眼。

> > >

「我是不是可以，让那轮清亮的黑曜为我停留。」

> > >

「呐恭弥，记住这个好吗。」

「必要的时候说出来，会有帮助的哟。」

他看见少年在漫天的花火下丢掉所有的扇子和糖果，耀眼的金红色撒了一地留下比同心穗更为美好的绯红色星芒。有一千朵金红色的花火在那上面绽放，就像六道骸的右眼，妖冶得快要起火。

「等你说出来了，我就解脱了。」

骸收起棱角，温和得像他蔚蓝色的左眼，右眼如杯中酒微微晃动，温柔的要把人沉溺。被花火映成金红色的天空在他的背后，包容着少年蔚蓝的和鸢尾红的眼。

「密码是这样的哟。」

全世界都静止了，像被卡住的电影，定格在少年唇微启的瞬间。

『 』

> > >

重新开始或是烟消云散。

早该做个了结。

> > >

烟火声在空气中爆炸，穿着和服的形形色色的人穿行在街道上，有好多人提着灯笼或是金红色的袋子穿过他们之间。空气中「兹兹」的声响来自于背后的关东煮小铺，形式多样的食物被串联起来放在油上或煎或炸或蒸或煮，溅起的清油娇小的冒着泡，在空气中「啪」的一声绽开灼热的滚烫。

有好多声音，花火爆炸声少女谈笑声幼童哭泣声或是小贩的吆喝声，骸的声音被埋没在它们中间，被人置若罔闻。

「云雀应该没听见吧。」骸这样想。

他像心虚的孩子说出了家里不可以说的秘密，有一点叛逆有一点不安。

——他以为他没听见。

——仅仅是以为。

> > >

骸拉起云雀的手，不由分说牵着滞楞在原地的少年向街道的另一头奔跑，木屐踏过青石板铺建的街道溅起不久前下雨留下的薄薄的一层积水，不规则的水滴附着在少年的和服下摆，折射出街道的灯火辉煌。

「喂你发什么疯！」

骸没有回答，回过头给了云雀恭弥一个温柔得不像话的笑，浅淡的挂在嘴角。他牵着他一刻不停地小跑，远离了街道的另一端步入黑色的沉寂。

两个人寸步不离地离灯火辉煌渐行渐远，云雀跟着骸跑过金红色的街道跑过静谧的民居，整个世界只剩下木屐溅起水的声音。

「嗒嗒嗒——」

就像雨水一滴一滴打在红莲的花瓣上，将绯红洗刷的愈发妖冶。

「嗒嗒嗒——」

声音有些远了，再远一点就是打开木匣的声音。古老的关节被强制性启动，木匣发出不和谐的塔塔声，混合着尘埃迷失在空气中。

——他们像王子和公主逃离尘世逃离偏见逃离兵戈相见。

> > >

后来他们穿过根系发达的森林，似乎有什么在四围移动发出窸窸窣窣的声响，周遭的空气变得越发湿润起来，手中的温度渐渐降了下去。

骸依旧牵着他跑，少年的脚步稳健有力，他牵着云雀的手苍白指节分明，只是温度却在一点点降低。

黑发的少年看到六道骸的脚下似乎烟雾升腾，它们包裹住骸的双脚，似乎他的步伐也开始紊乱起来。他的手温度降低失去了在街道上的温暖，挂在腕上的金红色穗状物近乎悬空留下一道绯红色星芒。

等一下……

怎么会……

周遭的空气凝重起来，云雀感到呼吸有些困难。那些窸窸窣窣的声音开始靠近，像是有很多颜色暗淡的枝叶靠近他，触碰他，试探一下然后毫不留情的继续向上。它们缠住云雀恭弥的咽喉和鼻孔，令他无法呼吸。其他的枝叶摇摆着扭曲着，在他面前上演近乎扭曲的舞蹈。

不可能……

六道骸察觉身后的少年放慢了脚步，他转过头看见云雀一向清亮的黑曜混乱起来，瞳孔放大死死盯着挂着金红穗的手腕。然后渐渐变得雾气渺茫，雾气渺茫。

「恭弥？」

云雀恭弥回过神稳了稳视线，雾气散去，六道骸脚步依旧清晰，红穗依旧在风中摇晃，红线下一截白皙的手腕上有突起的腕骨。只是手掌的温度还在降低。

「怎么手这么冰？」

「你不也一样。」

六道骸突然「kufufu」的笑起来，蓝发的少年停下奔跑，蔚蓝色的左眼里映出云雀呆滞的面孔，云雀倒吸了一口气。

骸勾起嘴角温柔的笑，他伸出另一只手附上云雀的指节，感受他淡漠冰凉的温度，就像他的性格，淡漠近乎冷漠。

「不会再逃走了。」

明明答应过你的，还要害怕什么呢。

> > >

很久之后云雀恭弥才感觉到周围的东西停止了摆动，那些颜色暗淡的枝叶服帖的退向两边，被拘禁的呼吸终于顺畅起来，他抬起头跟随一路的绯红色星芒，最终看到盈盈水色前笑容浅淡的蓝发少年。

骸的右眼如杯中酒晃得温柔，背后是一片泛着粼粼白光的干净水域和满池妖冶的红莲。

> > >

「呐麻雀，你听到了吗。」

「嗯。」

「五五分哟，不算吃亏。」

「你别想我会说出来啊，那句话。」

别想我下那么大的赌注，才不会让你逃开。

就这样下去，已经很好了。

少年将纸条收进匣子，木纹斑驳的木匣「喀嗒」一声关上，混合着腐朽味道的尘埃扬起在空中。

> > >

「Tiamo，mukuro . 」

Fin.

后了个记

写完已经快转钟了口了个胡……

算是第一次写骸云，可能写的很崩坏很渣但是真的倾聚心血……五个晚上我什么都没干就写它了QAQ

刚开始想的设定似乎不是这样……本来还有一处阿雀陷泥潭在阿骸的督促【？】下迫不得已解咒，然后阿骸以真实存在的人得身份重生可是这样再写下去就迟了于是烂尾了orz……

虽然啊骸得带着匣子过一辈子【雾】但是能陪着啊雀应该很幸福ww

就这样……曦娘祝你吧刊成功XD


End file.
